Conductive parts such as electrodes are used in electronic diodes such as a touch screen, a display, and a semiconductor. Currently, as transparency is needed for various electronic diodes, the conductive parts are required to have excellent conductivity and invisibility. In particular, in the touch screen, sensitivity to touch and recognition of multi-touch are required more and more, and development of the conductive parts that can implement this performance is required.
The conductive parts may be formed in a conductive pattern or a transparent conductive film form. However, in the case where the conductive part is formed in the conductive pattern form, there is a limit in forming the thin line width of the conductive pattern by a known printing method, and a photolithography method uses an expensive device when forming the thin line width of the conductive pattern, such that there is a disadvantage in that a cost is high. Accordingly, the conductive parts are formed in a transparent conductive film form so that the conductive parts are invisible.
For example, in general, a touch screen uses an ITO-based conductive film by patterning the conductive film, but when this ITO is applied to a large area touch screen, there is a problem in that a recognition speed is low due to a RC delay by a self high resistance value. In order to overcome this problem, many companies are developing technologies for replacing the ITO by using a printing manner, but these technologies have a disadvantage in that it is difficult to manufacture an invisible ultrafine pattern in terms of visibility.